


LelouchXReader - Second Best

by kyo_ki



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Rivalry, Reader Insert, not romantic at all sorry, not the usual fic i make but okay, retort, ugh this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are second to him and nothing else. Your thoughts on him? Not so romantic in a sense.</p><p>For Marwissa's birthday on DeviantART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LelouchXReader - Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Not really the romantic pairing type of fic. More of a one-sided rivalry thing.

Lelouch Lamperouge.

Vice President of the student council, ranked first in all subjects, chess extraordinaire. What's more is that he's got looks, so it's pretty much unavoidable that he's got the girls falling for him left and right.

Except for you, that is. You loathed him.

Why?

Let me tell you something, Vice-Representative-always-second-in-class, __(f/n)__ __(l/n)__, Does your title seem to ring a bell? It does, doesn't it? Yes, you were always second to him, and him only. And it's very aggravating, it seems like you were meant to live in his shadow, like he always had to be there in order for you to be acknowledged. If every other rank changed every semester, Lelouch and yours have been set in stone. One and Two respectively. 

Because of this, you were always paired up with him in projects, most especially the ones that involved competition. It wasn't always a pleasant experience -- on your end anyway. Whenever this happened, you would get cold glares from the female student population. You just wanted to get it done and over with while overall doing a good job. The sooner, the better.

"You're a lucky one, ______! To think that you'd get to be with him most of the time." A friend of yours exclaimed. Of course, she too has fallen prey to his charm and wit.

"Let anyone take my place. I don't care." You sighed, gently ripping more bread off your sandwich. "You know, it would be nice to feel how it is to be pitted against him for once; being on the same team as him isn't really fun at all." You added, your voice sounding indifferent.

"I can understand from your point of view, but still, a lot of girls would _kill_ to be in your shoes." She said. You rolled your eyes in annoyance.

"Kill would be an understatement," You replied, "I think battling to the death would be more appropriate. Honestly I don't get why so many people like him."

"My, my. What's all this?" A male voice piped up. You turned around to face him. Lo and behold the man of the hour has arrived.

"Nothing that concerns you that much." You shrugged your shoulders.

Lelouch sits on one end of the table, unknowingly annoying you more with his mere presence. Your friend, sensing the air around you and her, begins to leave after mouthing to Lelouch a small 'bye'.

"Oh come on ______, aren't you coming off a little too cold?" He said with a small chucke.

"Hm? I personally don't mind." You replied, not bothering to face him again as you begin to finish off your sandwich.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Hm, I didn't know that our Vice Rep was this unapprochable." Lelouch teased. He's really getting on your nerves.

"Whatever, just... don't you have other things to do in the Student Council?"

"Nope. Milly hasn't given me any errands to run so far."

"And you plan on spending your free time pissing me off just by being here?" You asked, feeling more irritated by the minute.

"Having a decent conversation wouldn't be bad once in a while, right? I don't get why you're so harsh for no reason." Lelouch said,

"Try figuring it out. I'm sure you can put two and two together." You retorted. Not saying another word, you stood up to leave.

"Is it because you're jealous of me?" He asked. You sighed and nodded your head.

"Looks like you found me out." You said in defeat. "Everyone says you're better than me." You started, "don't you even know what that feels like? It's because of you that I don't feel like I'm worth what I actually am. Now excuse me."

"I'm pretty sure you're better than me at something." He said. "Name your game and I'll try you. I won't go easy on you though so be careful." He smiled.

A wry smirk curled on your face, "I won't lose to you, Lamperouge."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this is so bad I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> Edit at 1/22/16 - fixed some spelling and grammar errors.


End file.
